Big Time Easter
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: BTR is planning the best Easter party ever for a certain little lady called Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Easter**

The BTR boys had always loved to celebrate Easter with one another. They went on egg hunts together and had a lovely Easter as a group. When they moved to L.A. with Mama Knight at age 16, she made sure they still celebrated Easter in the same way they used to do it back in Minnesota.

A little while later, she found out that Logan and his girlfriend Camille were expecting a baby. Camille's father had thrown her out and Mrs. Knight was more than willing to let Camille live with them. She was very supportive of the young couple. It had been an excited nine months with Camille suffering from morning sickness, mood swings and gaining weight and the nervousness of the soon-to-be parents. Mama Knight was always there for them when they needed help or advice and they absolutely loved her for it.

Later that year, Camille had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Emily Sophie Mitchell. She had both of her parent's dark brown eyes and had inherited Logan's raven black hair and his cute dimples as well as her mom's curls and temper. Emily was a perfectly healthy baby and Camille and Logan couldn't be happier with their little bundle of joy. Kendall, James and Carlos were glad to be uncles. Katie was even happier, because the baby was a girl. From day one, Emily had been spoiled not only by her parents, but also by her uncles and aunts and her grandmother.

Camille had sent a birthday card to her parents, but they didn't even react. Camille had been so heartbroken and it hurt Logan to see her like that. But whatever he tried to gain contact with her parents, they kept on refusing it. He was afraid she would be suffering from a pre natal depression, but Camille turned out to be one tough young lady. She was glad she could turn to Mama Knight and Logan's mom for help and both women were very fond of her. She also knew Logan loved her to death and she loved him and little Emily and that's what kept her going.

Meanwhile little Emily grew bigger. She learned to sit up, crawl, recognize people beside her parents, walk and talk. She was by now a two year old little lady. Emily was an easy toddler. Although she inherited her mom's temper, she was mostly just as adorable and cute as her dad. When she looked at Camille with her puppy dog eyes, she nearly melted and even Logan couldn't resist those eyes. They still lived in apartment 2J in Logan's old room, but the place was starting to get a little crowded by now.

Today was Easter. Since Emily was getting bigger, she was going to have an egg hunt this year. But the guys wanted to do something extra special for her and decided to dress up as Easter bunnies. Camille was well aware of their crazy antics and she decided that it would be real fun for all of them. Meanwhile, Logan wanted to surprise his girlfriend too that Easter.

That morning, Camille and Logan woke up hearing Emily on the baby monitor. She usually woke up early, but could keep herself occupied for a little while. Camille snuggled closer in Logan's arms. He smiled tiredly and closed his eyes again for a brief moment. But Emily was excited for Easter.

"Mommy. Daddy," she whispered.

Camille smiled. She could almost imagine their little angel standing upright in bed softly calling for them to come get her.

"Daddy," she suddenly yelled.

Logan was wide awake by now and Camille couldn't help but burst out laughing. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips and sat up.

"She really is a daddy's girl," she said laughing.

"I'm coming, princess," Logan said in a sleepy voice.

He kissed his girlfriend one more time, sat up a little too fast and nearly fell out of bed. Camille was able to grab him by the waist last minute. Logan was wide awake by now and Camille couldn't help but giggle at his clumsiness. Logan quickly stumbled outside his room and into his daughter's nursery.

"Hi, princess," he said. "Let's take you to mommy, okay."

"Daddy," she said happily extending her arms to him.

He picked her up and walked back towards his own room. Camille sat up in bed waiting for the two of them.

"Hi, angel," she said softly. "Did you sleep well tonight?"

Emily happily bounced on Logan's arm and he decided to just put her down on their bed. He crawled back in bed too and let Emily sit in between Camille and him. It was still early and Logan was feeling exhausted, so he decided to quickly shut his eyes again for a few minutes of extra sleep. His daughter was happily cuddling with her mom. As soon as she noticed that her dad had fallen back asleep, she crawled half way over him and pulled at his eyelids.

"Wake up, daddy," she said loudly.

"Let me sleep a little while longer, princess," Logan said groggily.

But it didn't help. Camille took her cell phone from the night stand a quickly snapped a shot of the two of them.

"Cami," Logan whined.

"You're so adorable, daddy," she said smiling. "Now, let's get up and start a fresh day with our daughter."

Logan stretched and yawned and got up, while Camille picked up Emily and carried her downstairs to have breakfast.

"Logie, will you feed her, while I fix us some breakfast?" She asked him.

"Sure, babe," he answered.

He put his daughter in her booster seat and heated up her milk. He fixed her a bowl of cereal and fresh fruit and gave it to her. She ate everything happily and enjoyed her bottle of milk afterwards.

Meanwhile, Camille had fixed them breakfast. She had made scrambled eggs and handed him plate of fresh fruit and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. She also poured some much needed coffee into his mug. They enjoyed breakfast for a while as a family, before the others came down too. At first it was just Mama Knight and Katie. Camille had made enough eggs for everyone and Mrs. Knight enjoyed her help around the house. Katie was grateful to have like a big sister in the house from time to time. A little while later, Kendall, James and Carlos invaded the kitchen.

"Uncle Kin, Uncle Jay, Uncle Los," Emily exclaimed happily.

"There's my favorite little girl," James said.

"Ready to play, princess?" Carlos asked.

"We'll have so much fun together," Kendall said smiling.

Emily giggled excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go, sweetie," Camille said to her daughter. "Let's get you cleaned up and pretty for the big party with daddy, your uncles and aunts and Mama Knight."

"No, me clean," Emily said pouting. She was right in the middle of a game with Carlos.

"Gosh, she really does remind me of someone," Kendall said winking at his best friend.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Stop it will you," he said. "I don't pout."

"Yes, you do, sweetie," Mama Knight said while putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "And you look just as cute as your daughter."

Meanwhile, Camille was desperately trying to get Emily to go to the bathroom.

"You know what," she said while running out of other ideas. "Why don't you go take a bubble bath with daddy?"

Emily cheered loudly. Camille lifted her out of her seat and she ran to Logan.

"Hey, princess," he said smiling at her. "What's going on?"

"Bubble bath with daddy," she cheered.

Logan helplessly looked at Camille.

"It was the only way to get her into taking a bath," she said.

"Great," he said happily to his daughter. "Let's go!"

Camille, Logan and Emily went back upstairs to invade the bathroom. While Logan filled the tub with bubbles and water, Camille got Emily ready for her bath. She washed the little girl and washed her soft baby raven black hair. Logan entertained his daughter the whole time.

Camille went back to their bedroom and looked for Emily's cute party outfit.

"Baby, can I pick out some clothes for you too?" She asked Logan.

He emerged right at that moment from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender waist and his precious angel in her bathing robe in his arms.

"Nah. I'm good," he said winking. "You just take care of our princess."

Camille disappeared into the bathroom once again with Emily and her party clothes.

Meanwhile, Logan picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a neat dress shirt and a sweater vest to wear. He sat down on his bed to put on a pair of socks and his dress shoes. He looked into the mirror in the bedroom to do his hair.

Emily and Camille emerged within moments from the bathroom. Emily was wearing a cute sleeveless yellow lace dress and short long sleeved white knitted jacket. Her baby curls jumped up and down on her head as she walked around.

"Wow, Emily you look so pretty," he said proudly.

Camille locked eyes with her boyfriend and mouthed that he looked really hot in his clothes.

Emily curiously looked at her mom and back at her dad.

"Mommy says you look hot," she said to Logan.

"And what do you think, angel?" He asked.

"Me think so too," she said smiling at her parents. "I want to marry you when I'm older, daddy."

"Can't do that, precious," Logan answered her. "No matter how much you want to do that."

"Why?" She asked him slightly pouting once again.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else already," Logan said softly looking at Camille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Don't you love me?" Emily asked him tears pooling in her dark brown eyes.

"Oh sweetie," he answered her. "I love you heaps! So does mommy. You are our precious little angel." He pulled his daughter in for a big hug.

She held her dad real tight and Logan absolutely loved cuddling with his little girl. She reminded him so much of her mother. Emily did indeed inherent lots of Camille's little manners and had a similar character.

"So who has your heart, daddy?" Emily asked after a while.

"Oh, that's easy," Logan said glancing at his girlfriend and smiling. "Your mom stole my heart."

"But that's naughty," Emily said. "You cannot steal something, right daddy?"

"Normally that's right, sweetie," Logan explained, "but what your mommy did is not bad at all. She loves me and made me love her. Mommy loves me just as much as she loves you. So that's good!"

Emily smiled a dimpled smile.

"I like that," Emily said after a while. "Mommy, I love you too."

"I love you very much too, angel," Camille said cuddling her daughter and picking her up.

"Can you marry daddy, mommy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I can," she answered her daughter softly. Camille noticed how Logan was growing more and more nervous and how he started to blush.

She could only hope that he would ask her to marry him. That really was Camille's dream. They had been through a lot together and lately everything was working out really well. Camille wanted nothing more than to get settled with her Logan by her side.

Luckily, Emily hadn't noticed that her dad was blushing. She was starting to get really excited for the festivities.

"Can we go downstairs now, mommy?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes, precious, in a minute," Logan answered walking towards his girlfriend and taking her by the hand.

Camille and Logan locked eyes for a minute. He pulled her towards him for a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Emily, you've got company. Come quick," Mrs. Knight yelled.

Emily almost stormed down from the stairs. Logan was quick enough to grab a hold of her, before she all but tumbled downstairs.

"Easy, easy, sweetie," he said. "I know you're excited, but we need to be careful around stairs, remember."

He extended his hand towards his daughter and she grabbed a hold of it immediately. They slowly walked down the stairs and Camille followed close by. Mama Knight waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. Once Emily was safely downstairs, she motioned for the girl to step into the living room. Emily's eyes grew big as she saw three big Easter bunnies sitting down on the couch.

"Hi," one of the Easter bunnies said. "You must be Emily Mitchell, right?"

Emily eagerly nodded her head.

"Do you know who we are?" the other bunny said.

"You're the Easter bunny," she said happily.

"Are you ready to go egg hunting with us?" The last bunny asked.

Emily nodded her head making all of her curls dance wildly on her head.

"Well, let's go," the first bunny said to her while extending his hand.

Emily looked at her mom and dad for approval and gave the Easter bunny a hand when both of her parents had nodded their heads.

"Mommy, you get to go with me," the second bunny said.

"Hey, watch it," Logan teased.

"Jealous, daddy," the bunny teased him as well.

"Well, you can get to go too, daddy," the third bunny said.

They all walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. They walked through the lobby and went straight to the Palm Woods Park.

"Okay, Emily, ready to go egg hunting now," the bunnies asked in unison.

"Yup," Emily said.

One of the bunnies handed her a cool basket.

"Okay, you have to look really good for all of the eggs," one of the bunnies said. "Good luck."

Emily all but stormed towards the first egg she had spotted.

"Daddy, daddy, I've got one," she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Great job, precious," Logan said smiling. "Keep on looking now."

He walked towards his girlfriend and threw his arm around her waist as they watched their daughter getting all excited for her egg hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily was running around like crazy. Occasionally she found some eggs, but she also missed some because she was way too excited to search properly. Camille and Logan watched her with a big smile on their faces.

"She still needs to get the hang of this," Logan said laughing.

"There are no more eggs," Emily pouted.

"But there are, sweetie," Camille said smiling. "You just need to look real good. The Easter bunnies have hidden them well."

"I don't like them anymore, mommy," Emily said still pouting. "I want to eat chocolate."

"I know you do, sweetie," Camille said. "You'll just have to try and search for them."

"I'll never find them," Emily said sighing.

"She looks so much like you," Camille whispered to Logan.

"Hey, watch it," he said punching her playfully.

"She does," Camille said laughing. "She is just as pessimistic and she has an adorable pout just like her dad. Who can resist that?"

Logan pulled Camille in his arms and very gently placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I give up," Emily said mocking and she sat down on the ground.

"Hey, princess, you want some help?" Logan said to his daughter. He ran up to her and sat down beside her. "You know, I can help you and so can mommy and maybe the Easter bunnies will help us too."

"Will they?" Emily said getting excited again.

"Well, I could ask," Logan said.

"Have you been nice, daddy?" Emily asked her father. "Because if you've been bad, the bunnies surely won't help us."

"I'm always a good boy," Logan said.

"Really? That's not what Uncle James told me," Emily responded.

Logan blushed a deep red and Camille couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Emily looked at her dad a little confused and he had no idea what to do or say at the time. He turned to his girlfriend for help and rolled his eyes. Camille tried to stop laughing long enough to talk to her little girl.

"Oh, sweetie," she said. "Your dad is a very good boy. Believe me. I know!"

"Hey, bunnies," Emily yelled on top of her lungs. "My dad is a good boy. Come and help me find the eggs. I want chocolate!"

"Hey, little lady," Logan said to her. "We need to be polite at all times, remember?"

She nodded her head and her curls bounced up and down her small shoulders.

"Pretty please?" She asked the bunnies cocking her head a little.

The bunnies nodded their head and hopped into the grass.

"Why does she need to be so adorable?" Kendall said.

"She takes after her dad, I suppose," Carlos answered chuckling. "Or at least, that's what girls say about him."

"Well, I sure can't resist her," Kendall said smiling.

"Me neither," Carlos said. "But I suppose her uncles can spoil her. It's up to Logie to say no to her."

"Let's get this over with," James said grumpily. "I'm almost cooked inside this costume."

"Well, hey, if it helps you, you're one hot bunny," Logan teased.

The other bunnies all giggled.

"Watch it, dad," James said in a grumpy tone.

Camille had already helped her little girl look for some of the eggs and now the bunnies were all hopping towards her.

"Need some help, Emily?" One of the bunnies asked her.

"Hey, Uncle James," Emily said to him. "Why are you dressed up as a bunny?"

"What!" James stuttered. "I'm not your Uncle James. I'm an Easter bunny. See!"

"No," Emily said crossing her arms. "You're Uncle James. You sound like him and you look like him."

Logan started to laugh so hard that he ended up coughing violently. Camille had to slap his back in order to make him stop laughing.

Emily wrapped her little arms around bunny "James" and put her cute little nose in the air.

"You even smell like Uncle James," she said.

James decided to give up the act and took of his bunny head.

"You're right, angel," he said. "It's me. We wanted to surprise you."

"It's funny," Emily said. "Uncle Kendall and Uncle Carlos, you can take your head of too now."

The boys removed their bunny heads all smiling at the little girl.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Logan said smiling at his daughter. He extended his hand and she grabbed it. "We still have a lot of work to do."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Logan said to her. "And we also need to find a very special egg for mommy."

"We do?" Emily asked getting curious.

Camille and Logan locked eyes for a brief moment.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Logan Mitchell?" Camille asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Logan smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Okay, was in a mood to write tonight. Here's another chapter to this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews and also a big thank you to those who read this story. Hope you like this chapter as well. Should I stop here or continue for a little bit longer?**

**Chapter 5**

Kendall, Carlos and James took off their costumes first and helped little Emily search for all the eggs.

"I found one, daddy. I found one!" Emily yelled excitedly.

"That's great, princess," Logan said. "Keep your eyes open. There's a lot more!"

Emily eagerly ran through the park and everyone had a hard time keeping up with her.

She finally got the hang of it and searched happily for all of the eggs.

Mama Knight was also watching them and she smiled happily.

"She is such a cutie pie," she said to both Camille and Logan. "You guys are doing a wonderful job. She is such a sweet little lady."

"I'm so glad we decided to have her," Camille said watching her daughter. "We are young, but I also feel that we are doing a good job with her. She has made me love her dad even more if that's even possible."

Logan smiled. "Well, I love her mom to death," he said.

He wrapped his arm around Camille's waist and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, guys," Mama Knight said smiling.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emily exclaimed. She came running through the park carrying a basket filled with chocolate eggs. She was running so fast, she almost tripped over her own feet.

"She looks so much like you, Logie," Camille snickered.

"Jeez thanks," Logan said. "But she sure has inherited your sweet tooth."

Emily stopped in front of her parents panting heavily from running so hard. Her mouth, nose and chin were covered in chocolate.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the silly sight.

"Emily, how much chocolate did you eat?" Camille asked frantically wiping the chocolate off of her daughters face.

"Uncle Carlos said I could eat all the eggs I wanted," she said pouting once more.

"Sweetie pie, if you keep doing that your tummy will hurt," Logan said.

"Uncle Carlos told me you would say that because you are going to be a doctor," Emily said.

"That's right," Logan answered feeling proud.

"He also said I shouldn't listen to you," Emily said smiling brightly at her own comment.

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"Calm down, baby," Camille said trying to calm him down. "Emily, daddy is right," she said to her daughter. "Your tummy will hurt a lot if you eat too much chocolate at once. So please listen to him and let's keep the rest of the eggs for later. Okay?"

Emily looked at her dad and saw that he was starting to get angry.

"Okay, mommy," she said. "I'll just look for some more eggs, but I won't eat them anymore for now."

She ran off again into the park yelling: "Uncle Carlos. My dad is really very mad at you!"

Carlos came running towards her, but he couldn't make out at first what she was saying. Once he heard what she said, he was already in Logan's view.

"Carlos," Logan snapped.

"No fighting, remember?" Mama Knight said to him.

"Logie, don't be mad," Carlos pleaded. "It's my fault, I know. I just can't resist those cute puppy dog eyes of hers."

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "She gives us a hard time too sometimes."

"So, we're good?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, we're good," Logan answered him patting Carlos' shoulder.

"Mommy," Emily yelled all of a sudden.

"What is it, sweetie?" Camille asked her daughter. She came running back to her mother followed by her uncles Kendall and James.

"I think we found your egg," she said.

"Really?" Camille asked. She looked at Logan, but he just raised his shoulders.

"Go ahead. Go take a look," he said suddenly feeling nervous.

Camille grabbed her daughter's hand and walked with her towards the special egg. The guys all followed her. Logan was getting even more nervous. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead.

"There it is, mommy," Emily said pointing at the big egg.

It was a beautiful big cardboard egg and Camille's name was written on a small card which was attached to the egg.

Camille and Emily walked up to the egg and Camille gently lifted the egg in her hand.

"Open it, mommy," Emily said. "I want to see what the Easter bunny got you!"

Camille's hands were trembling when she opened the egg. Everybody was watching her closely.

She immediately noticed the small black box inside of the egg and locked eyes with Logan. He walked towards her and grabbed the box from her.

"Cami, we've been together for a while now," he started. His voice was trembling slightly. "I guess it's safe to say that I love you even more. We have been through so much already and we have this beautiful little girl together. There is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, but I was afraid to do so. Until now."

He opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring.

Camille clasped her mouth with both of her hands.

Logan got down on one knee for her and said: "Camille, I love you so very much. I never ever want to lose you again in my life. I want to live with you and raise our daughter with you and possible have some more kids with you if that's okay with you that is. Well .. uh .. what I want to ask is .. uh."

"Go on already," James yelled. "We all know what her answer will be. Just be confident for once and go for it."

"Right," Logan said nervously rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip.

He locked eyes with Camille and noticed that she was on the verge of tears, but also had a huge smile on her face.

"What I want to say is. Camille, I love you so very much," Logan started suddenly gathering all his courage. "Will you marry me?"

"No, I want to marry you, daddy," Emily yelled angrily. "You're mine!"

Tears of pure happiness were now running down Camille's cheeks as Mama Knight ran up to little Emily.

"Sweetie," she started to explain to the toddler. "Your daddy loves you very, very much, but he also loves your mommy. Daddies cannot marry their kids, but they can marry their mommy's and have real families. Your daddy has been in love with your mommy for ages now. You should be really happy for them, because me and Auntie Katie and your Uncles are for sure."

Emily looked at all the others and they all nodded their heads.

"Okay, daddy," she said walking up to Logan and cuddling with him. "I guess you should marry mommy then."

"Thanks," Logan said kissing the top of her head. "But I'm not sure what mommy will say to this."

"Oh, Logie," she said crying by now. "I love you so very much. I really do. And we are young … We are so young, but I think we can pull this off."

She wiped her tears away and locked eyes with him smiling.

"Well, Logan Mitchell," she said. "I guess you're stuck with me. Yes, I will marry you. I want nothing more than to be your wife."

"Really?" Logan asked confused by now.

"Yes, you fool. You didn't expect me to turn your offer down now did you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hoped you wouldn't," he answered timidly. "You know, you make me the happiest man on Earth."

"Well, I'm the luckiest and happiest girl on this planet," Camille said smiling.

Logan took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, Logie, it's gorgeous," she exclaimed.

"So are you," he said as he pulled her in his arms for a passionate kiss.

Everybody around them cheered happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a long period of planning, the big day finally arrived. Today was the day Camille would actually become Mrs. Camille Mitchell. They were going to live in an apartment of their own right next door to Mama Knight, Katie and the other boys. Camille and Emily would be spending the night before the wedding at her friend Jo's place. Mama Knight and Katie would also join them as well as Lucy and Stephanie and they were having a bachelorette party for the bride. The girls were going to eat out and afterwards watch a really girl movie all together.

The boys were having Logan's bachelor party. He had been a complete nervous wreck all day long. Since the boys were by now allowed to drink alcohol, they decided to go to a club with their stressed friend.

"Come on, Loges. Lighten up will you," James said.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Kendall said wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder. "This is what you want, right. You've always been a great boyfriend and a wonderful father."

"And you'll be an even better husband," Carlos beamed in.

"Let's toast on that, dude," James said.

The boys had their first drink together and it soon tasted like more. A whole lot more! Logan was finally starting to loosen up. The boys decided to hop on the dance floor to have some more fun. Logan never was much of a dancer. He had always been to shy, although he had learned to bust lots of cool dance moves while being a part of BTR. But with large amounts of liquor running through his veins, he hopped on the dance floor without so much as thinking. He was having the time of his life with his friends! The boys were cheering and drinking even more, until they were totally wasted. Shy, little Logan ended up dancing on top of the counter. What was even more surprising was that he was dancing sexily with an unbuttoned shirt. Everyone in the club was cheering loud even his best friends.

But the fun would soon come to an end. Logan was fearless by now with his mind completely clouded by the huge intake of alcohol. He was hopping around on the counter like a madman. Suddenly a loud thud was heard. The crowd was too busy dancing to even notice what was going on and so were the boys.

"Dude, where's the groom," James slurred.

"Yeah, I haven't seen little Logie in a while," Carlos also slurred.

Kendall, who was the least wasted of them all, now grew concerned. He quickly scanned the dance floor, but didn't spot his best friend at all. He went into the men's room, but still there was no sign of Logan whatsoever. Kendall came back and wanted to inform his friends that there was still no trace of their friend. But he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"God no," he stammered.

Logan's unconscious form was lying on the ground next to the counter in a somewhat awkward angle.

"Logan! Logan, can you hear me, buddy!" Kendall yelled kneeling beside his friend's body.

But Logan showed no response.

"Logan, buddy, please answer me," Kendall said. "You're scaring me, man."

A few people now noticed that something was very wrong and they all started to gather around Logan's unconscious form.

"Dude, that doesn't look good at all," the bartender said. "Let me call 911 already. Oh and I wouldn't move him if I were you."

Kendall nodded. James and Carlos finally had noticed that the crowd was gathering around someone or something. They slowly approached the group.

"Hey, are we missing some of the fun," James still slurred.

"Yeah, if your buddy being unconscious on the floor is funny than you're missing out on something," someone yelled at them.

Any and all color drained from their faces as they noticed Logan lying down on the floor of the club.

"Oh Logie," Carlos yelled falling to his knees. He sobered up straight away.

"Kendall, please tell me he just passed out from the booze," James said. He too seemed to have sobered up.

"I wish I could," Kendall said. His voice was trembling. "Logan must have fallen off the counter as he was dancing wildly and nobody had noticed." He felt so terribly guilty. "I can't get him to wake up," he said sadly.

"He can't be badly injured," Carlos whined. "He's getting married tomorrow."

"The paramedics will be here any minute now," the bartender told them.

"Please, Loges. Please just wake up already," Kendall said pleading. He tried softly slapping his friend cheek or gently shaking him, but there still was no response.

"Maybe we should call Camille," he said softly.

"Oh please. It can't be serious," Carlos said. "What about poor Camille and sweet little Emily. They can' t live without him."

At that moment, paramedics came rushing through the doors.

"Someone made a call," one of the paramedics yelled. "So where is the patient?"

"Right here," Kendall said his voice still trembling. "His name is Logan Mitchell. We're not exactly sure how it happened, but one minute he was dancing on the counter laughing out loud and the next I found him lying on the floor unconscious."

"Has he been drinking?" The paramedic asked while kneeling beside Logan and checking his vitals.

"Yes, heavily," Kendall confessed. "It was his bachelor party and he needed to relieve some stress."

"Did you move him?" The paramedic asked.

"No," Kendall said. "Can you tell us what's going on? How is he? Will he be alright? He's supposed to get married tomorrow and he has a beautiful little girl at home."

"I can't tell you at this moment, I'm afraid," the paramedic said. "We'll have to wait and see until we get him to the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Okay it took me a while, but here we go again. I'm super sorry, but I have been extremely busy lately and was too tired to even start writing (and to top it all off I suffered from a major writer's block ) I'll do my best to update all of my stories on a more regular basis again. Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to read and/or review.**

**Chapter 7**

Logan was rushed to the hospital. Kendall never left his best friend's side. James and Carlos decided to go back to the Palm Woods to inform Camille and the others.

Kendall stared at his unconscious friend lying on the stretcher in the ambulance. He remembered how much fun they were having at his bachelor party right before they started drinking. Images of the party ran through his foggy mind. After a few drinks, Logan had started to loosen up. He told his friends he couldn't wait until Camille would finally be Mrs. Mitchell and how he loved being a father. With even more alcohol running through his veins, Logan had changed completely. He was no longer shy and insecure! He had been flirting with some of the girls in the club and had ended dancing on top of the counter nearly shirtless. Why didn't I stop him, Kendall thought. His foggy mind couldn't seem to focus on how he could have let that happen. More images re-appeared and he remembered that James, Carlos and himself had been laughing about Logan's antics on top of the counter. He really did put on some show! But how did things go so horribly wrong?

A slight moaning made Kendall snap back into reality. He looked at his best friend. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and his facial expressions showed that he was in a lot of pain. His chest was rising and falling quickly and the heart monitor showed that his heartbeat had sped up.

"It's alright, sweetie," the nurse said to Logan. "We know you're in a lot of pain right now and we're taking you to the hospital to get you checked out. You just need to calm down." She gently caressed Logan's arm.

Kendall worriedly looked at the nurse.

"Maybe you can try to calm him down?" She asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded his head.

"Hey, Loges," Kendall said softly. "It's alright, man. You're going to be just fine. Just relax, okay. You'll be in the hospital soon. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Logan desperately tried to open his eyes. It took him a while before he was able to crack his eyes open just a little bit.

"Hey, bud," Kendall said slightly relieved. "You don't know how happy I am to see you awake again."

"Kendall," Logan tried to say although it was hardly above a whisper. "Pain."

"I know, buddy," Kendall said softly. "These people will help you as soon as they know what's going on with you."

"Logan, we can't give you any pain medication right now," the paramedic explained. "We first need to take some scans and x-rays to see what's going on. We'll be in the hospital in about five minutes."

Logan's breathing was picking up once more and he was shivering by now.

"Logie, you've got to relax, man," Kendall said.

"Sick," he whispered and pure terror was written all over his face.

"We need to get him to sit up," the paramedic said to the nurse and Kendall. "Otherwise he might choke. But he can't sit up by himself with his injuries, because he's too weak. Can you try to hold him up?"

Kendall nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this," the paramedic said. "One, two, three."

Logan screamed on top of his lungs as pain shot throughout his entire body. His arm hurt, his chest hurt like hell and his head felt as if it was about to explode. The pain got even worse every time he convulsed. He was handed a cardboard container and threw up violently. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks and his whole body was trembling by now.

"I've got you, buddy. I've got you," Kendall said soothingly.

"It hurts so much," Logan sobbed. He kept on having to throw up violently.

"You were seriously intoxicated, kid," the paramedic told Logan. "Do you remember what happened?"

Logan tried to nod his head.

"I remember part of it," Kendall said softly. "Logan was loosening up and he jumped onto the counter and started dancing around wildly. We were all laughing out loud at his antics. It was so unlike Logan to do that, but I guess he really was wasted at that time. At one time, he had disappeared and I went looking for him. That's when I found him lying on the floor unconscious."

"Hmm, I see," the paramedic responded. "Well, I guess he fell pretty hard. His arm his broken for sure. I'm almost positive he also cracked a few ribs and his head injury worries me."

Kendall looked down at Logan who was wrapped in his arms. He was shaking like a leaf by now. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and his facial expressions showed how much pain he really was in.

"The alcohol intoxication is wearing off," the paramedic explained.

"Kendall, do something," Logan cried. "It hurts … It hurts so badly."

"I can't help you, Loges," he answered his friend softly. "Just try to take it easy."

They had arrived at the hospital. The doors to the ambulance opened and the paramedic and the nurse jumped out and pulled Logan's stretcher from the ambulance. Kendall never left his friend's side.

Logan was brought into an examination room right away. A doctor rushed in to check him over. He hissed in pain as the doctor examined him.

"Well, well, Mr. Mitchell," the doctor said. "So you have been drinking seriously tonight, right? And now you expect us to patch you up again. You do know there are other people who need treatment, don't you?"

Logan was so ashamed of himself he had no idea how to respond.

"Give him a break, alright," Kendall spat. "It was his bachelor party. We had to get him to calm down a little. And could you just hurry up and help him? He's supposed to get married in the morning and he is about to go crazy due to the pain he's suffering."

"Hmm," the doctor said sternly. "Well, there's not much I can do about the pain."

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall nearly yelled.

"We need to take X-rays and scans first to see what's going on with him," the doctor said. He left the room without saying another word.

"Ken … dall." Logan sounded like he was completely out of breath.

Kendall immediately ran over to his best friend who was close to hyperventilating by now.

"Come on, Logie. You've got to breath, man," he said.

"Can't. Hurts." Logan managed to say.

Kendall paged a nurse as he was getting seriously worried about his friend by now. A nurse appeared straight away. She didn't even need to ask what was going on as she noticed the patient nearly gasping for air like a fish on the shore by now.

"It's alright, Logan," she said soothingly. "I'll help you to breathe easier again."

She grabbed a mask from the hook, turned the switch and put the mask over Logan's nose and mouth.

"There you go," she said. "Just breathe normally now, okay Logan? He'll be fine again soon. I've put him on oxygen for now," she explained to Kendall. "Just keep an eye on him. They'll be ready for x-rays in a minute."

Logan was breathing easier again, but he still looked terrible. A few minutes had passed and some more nurses rushed into Logan's room.

"We have to take him to x-rays now," a nurse said to Kendall.

"Can I go with him?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but you can't be in the actual exam room with him," the nurse explained. "You can wait for him in the waiting area there if you like."

Kendall agreed to that.

"Think you'll be able to breathe on your own again now, cutie pie?" An older nurse asked Logan.

He softly nodded his head. He was wheeled out of the room in his bed and Kendall followed up closely. They arrived at the right spot within a few minutes.

"Logan Mitchell," the doctor said. "Let's have a closer look at these injuries of yours. We're going to start by taking x-rays of your arm, your chest and abdomen and your head. Just to be safe, we'll also take a scan of your upper body and your head. Okay?"

Logan again nodded his head.

"But first of all," the doctor said. "We need to get Mr. Mitchell here undressed. He needs to undo his shirt for sure and also his belt and pants due to the metal. Can you maybe help your friend?"

Kendall swallowed nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Logan in any way, but he had no choice. He unbuttoned his friend's shirt and tried to pull one of his arms out of the shirt. He noticed that Logan could bend or stretch his other arm, so he gently tried to slide the shirt off. Logan's face tensed up due to the immense pain he suffered.

"Sorry, bud," Kendall apologized.

He undid Logan's belt buckle, button and zipper.

"Okay, bud. I'm going to need your help here," Kendall started. "You'll have to lift your body up, so I can slide these jeans of. Ready?"

Logan nodded his head once more. As soon as he tried to lift his body pain shot through him. He screamed in agony.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Can't … breathe," he barely managed to say before passing out.

"Logan," Kendall yelled.

"Alright, put him on oxygen again and let's get this show on the road," the doctor ordered the nurses.

They put the mask over Logan's mouth once again and very gently removed his jeans.

"Your friend most likely has some fractured ribs," the doctor explained to Kendall. "We'll do the chest and abdomen x-rays first to make sure."

Kendall was able to follow the whole procedure from the doctor's office. He could see his friend's limb body being lifted and laid down onto a table. They first took x-rays from his chest and abdomen and also from his arm and head. The doctor showed Kendall that Logan's arm was indeed broken and the x-rays also showed possible cracked ribs and a serious concussion.

"Let's take some scans just to be extra safe," the doctor said.

Logan's body was again lifted and laid down onto another kind of table and his whole body disappeared a few minutes later into a large kind of tube.

"There," the doctor pointed out. "You can clearly see that Logan has broken three of his ribs and one has punctured his lung. That's why he has a hard time breathing normally. He also definitely has a serious concussion. Well, he'll have to stay at the hospital for a while and we'll put him on pain medication straight away."

"Oh what!" Kendall said. "He is supposed to get married tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen I'm afraid," the doctor said. "His injuries are far too worse not to be treated."

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this," Kendall said angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Okay, here we go again. I have found some time to try and update this story. It is a rather short update, but I'll try to update again very soon. Thanks for all the reviews and to those of you who made some suggestions for the story. I just made actually use some of them! I do hope you'll like this chapter. I also have a small question: Does anyone of you know anything about a civil wedding in the US? I would like to insert it into this story … Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"So, what treatment does he need?" Kendall asked nervously pacing around in the doctor's office.

"His going to need a cast for his arm," the doctor started to explain. "The fractured ribs need to heal all by themselves. We can only treat his pain and the shortage of breath he's suffering from. We'll put him on oxygen for now. He also needs lots of rest to treat his concussion. It's very important that we start treating Mr. Mitchell straight away. We'll move him straight up to the ICU."

"The ICU? Oh my …," Kendall said burying his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to tell his fiancée?"

"You really should explain to her what happened," the doctor said. "Mr. Mitchell, Logan, will be in here for a while until he's made full recovery. He's going to need all the support he can get."

"Easy for you to say," Kendall sighed. "She is going to freak out and kill me. She was so looking forward to their wedding. So was Logan come to think of it. He'll be so disappointed."

"We might be able to arrange something," the doctor started to explain," but it all depends on Logan's condition I must add. If he regains consciousness again and responds well to his treatment, we might be able to get him at least a civil marriage in the morning."

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"I think I can pull that off," the doctor said. "But it all depends on his condition off course."

"Thank you! That would be so great," Kendall said relieved.

Logan's body was lifted onto his own bed again and he was now being wheeled to the ICU. Kendall was able to follow his friend, but was told that he couldn't stay with him at all times. Logan was still unconscious and the nurses did their job. Kendall watched as they took care of his best friend who was lying in the hospital bed looking a ghostly pale. He felt really bad, but was also glad that his friend would be fine again in the end.

Kendall grabbed his Iphone and called his mom. He was pretty sure that the guys and the girls would all be at apartment 2J by now. Kendall took a deep breath as his phone started to ring.

"Kendall, what in God's name is going on?" Mrs. Knight yelled to her son.

"Mom," Kendall said. "Loges has been taken to the hospital."

"Yes, I know that already," Mrs. Knight said angrily. "Now cut the crap and tell me what's wrong with him."

"He has a broken arm, a serious concussion and a few cracked ribs that have punctured his lung," Kendall explained softly.

"The poor boy," Mrs. Knight said. "How is he supposed to get married in the morning? Which of you clowns made him end up in there?"

"Mom, it was an accident," Kendall started to explain.

"An accident?" She yelled. "You made him drink to help settle his nerves and he drank way too much and ended up seriously intoxicated. You call that an accident? You should have kept an eye on him, Kendall."

"But, mom," Kendall whined. "We were having some much fun! Logan loosened up and he ended up dancing and putting on quite a show on top of the counter. It was crazy!"

"He fell off of that counter and got seriously injured," Mrs. Knight said. "So you guys had your fun, but you should have considered the consequences. Logan is hurt and can't get married. How do you think Camille feels?"

He heard Camille screaming and crying hysterically in the background.

"She's mad at him," Kendall said more to himself, but still out loud. "She still wants to marry him, right?"

"Off course, she does," Mrs. Knight said. "She is just furious at you guys for getting him drunk the day before his wedding. The poor girl has been crying her eyes out ever since she heard the news."

"I want my daddy." Kendall suddenly heard little Emily sobbing.

"Jeezes." Kendall said realizing that Emily must be terrified too.

"Where is he now?" Mrs. Knight asked her son while Camille was trying to comfort her sobbing little girl.

"He is in the ICU, mom," Kendall admitted.

"What?" Camille yelled in the background.

"Logan has some breathing problems due to his punctured lung and has been on oxygen ever since we came here," Kendall explained. "The doctors want to monitor his condition and also his concussion."

"Is he conscious?" Camille asked her voice trembling.

"Not for the moment," Kendall admitted.

Camille immediately started to cry.

"Cami, he's going to be alright," Kendall said soothingly.

"But we can't get married in the morning," she sobbed.

"You might," Kendall said. "Should Logan regain consciousness and if he's up to it, you guys can at least get a civil wedding tomorrow."

"I want to see him. I need to see him right now!" Camille shouted. "After I have seen him, I'll kill you guys, I swear to God."

"We're really super sorry, Camille," Kendall said. "And I think I can speak for the three of us."


End file.
